


the ways he loves me

by cerystrieswriting



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: And in love, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, it’s soft, just me trying to fight the bertie angst musketeers, they’re happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/pseuds/cerystrieswriting
Summary: bertie and harold are in love.thats it.
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	the ways he loves me

it’s giving me his scarf on frosty winter mornings  
the way he knows exactly how i take my tea  
chaste kisses between crisp sheets  
gentle reminders to take breaks after hours of studying  
and less gentle reminders to stop procrastinating and ‘write the damn essay Wells’  
its the tall glasses of water left by my bedside after a night of drinking  
walking close enough in corridors that our finger tips brush  
secret smiles across dining halls  
the taps on my window asking me to come climbing  
when he reminds me of important dates before i can even ask  
sharing his lecture notes with me while telling me off for missing lessons  
its in the letters he writes  
and how he risks everything just to be with me


End file.
